Lovely Lesson
by Cream-Soda-PSH
Summary: May and Drew go back to school after four years of traveling. No one likes May, but Drew is heavily adored. Their relationship is taking a different route. OneshotxX.


**_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this oneshot. I copied the basic plot from one of the most adorable collection of oneshots by Sakisaka Mea, but there's definitely that Pokemon twist we all love. It is available on and is also called Lovely Lesson. Anyways, enjoy and possibly review?_**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know that weirdo."<em>

That was a very cruel statement.

A brunette freshman stood outside the Lilycove Shopping Department. Her head bowed low and her fingers twiddling with each other, she was very out of place. Her mousy brown hair hung in braids, which drooped a little past her shoulders. Her school uniform, the sailor-type outfit, was strictly following the school rules, with a skirt that flowed past her knees.

"You're not going to go in?" The voice behind her startled her. An arm was pressed against the door, next to the girl's head.

She gazed up and blushed. "Eh…"

She saw a brilliant and dazzling young man look down at her, smiling. The man retracted his arm and stood next to another gorgeous person. At first she only heard the clack of boots, until she turned around.

"Or if you're hesitating on which shop to go into. Why don't you come into mine?" She prepositioned. "I'll make you real cute."

The man had his arms nonchalantly hanging to his side, a soft smile on his face, a jacket, and denim jeans to match. His female companion had her arms powerfully on her hips, one leg bent at the knee, a sleek black tank top, jeans, and the most spectacular smile on her face.

"Ah…" was all the boring brunette could muster. But her thoughts were, _they're from that magazine!_

Before she could even think of saying more to them, two girls pushed their way through to the celebrities. "It's Leaf and Gary!" Many bystanders gasped.

One vivacious girl held a magazine to them and pointed to a section of models, "I looked at this month's issue of 'Cuteen'."

Her friend was just as thrilled to meet them. "I came to buy clothes from you again!" They alternated their excitement after each sentence.

"And I come to get my hair cut!"

"Ah! I'm so jealous!"

"Those two are dating, right?"

The poor brunette was ignored. She turned around, peeked over her shoulder, and ran away in embarrassment.

"She's high school student and also owner of 'Pretty Hunting', Leaf. And next to her, it's the hairstylist of 'Mars', Gary."

"The girls who get greeted by those two are known to become inevitably cute!"

She was disappointed in herself. Her fringe fell over her large square glasses as she hugged her school books tightly against her abdomen. She was at the gate of her home, and mentally punishing herself. _So I came back, without a single difference. Why am I like this? I was so determined but I didn't even dare go inside. It's because I'm like this, Drew too…_

And said person was also walking through the gate of his own home. Drew was slightly shocked to see her, although they have been neighbours since they were born. _Drew!_ She thought, equally surprised.

"May…" Drew began.

May had a sudden traumatic flashback. She sprinted past her gate and slammed her door shut. Drew stood there speechless before a look of anger splashed his face. He threw open his gate and also crashed the door of his home.

**~0~o~0~o~0~o~~0~o~0~o~0~o~ Gray~Dragonfly~PageBreak~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~**

Drew and May were born only two weeks apart. Their families had moved in and became neighbours in the lovely city of Lilycove. Their families were very agreeable with their relationship and allowed them to begin their Pokemon journey at the tender age of 10.

Drew immediately chose coordinating, but May decided she would battle first, following in her father's footsteps. They were both very successful, although Drew more than May because of his childish, but adorable appearances. Drew was placed in the top 8 coordinators at the Grand Festival, while May was placed Top 6. After their second year of travelling, they had gone to both Hoenn and Kanto, Jhoto was their next region of choice.

May had decided to take on coordination in Jhoto. After reading another subscription to Trainers Weekly, a couple gym leaders and the Elite Four had taken a liking to her battling style.

"_It was all fierce, exciting, and definitely one of the most stunning and beautiful styles I had ever seen." – Sydney. _

"_My heart nearly cried out to the splendor. I could only imagine why she didn't choose coordinating. May's technique is power and beauty combined." – Sabrina._

This time, May decided to join Drew in coordination. She had barely beaten him in the Grand Festival, but a win was a win. One more year of fierce coordination back in Hoenn, Drew and May had gone home very successful. Drew with his ranks in the Top 8, Top 4, Top 2, and finally one Ribbon Cup; May had made Top 6 in the Hoenn League, Top 2 in Kanto, and had taken a Ribbon Cup home in Jhoto, Top 2 in Hoenn coordination.

"_Not bad for a beginner," Drew smirked. _

"_Because only a beginner could take the Ribbon Cup from you!" May had replied. _

May was known widely as the Princess of Hoenn, while Drew was commended for his skill, all while considering their ages.

And when they were fourteen, they had promised to return home and attend school.

Drew was immediately well-liked in class, after all, he was famous. May was not that well-received, though. Although her skill was fantastic, her appearance was her downfall.

**~0~o~0~o~0~o~~0~o~0~o~0~o~ Gray~Dragonfly~PageBreak~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~**

But May wasn't deep in her home, yet. After she had heard his door, she quietly peeked out her window, blushing. _My neighbour and childhood friend, Andrew Hayden… who I always spent time with when we were young, _she reminisced of a sweet memory of when both of them were hardly seven, happily chewing away at their lunch._ I always adored Drew, but… before I knew it, the situation around us began to change. _Then she recalled a dreadful recollection of Drew being surrounded by the girls in their school. It grew worse when she found her desk, mangled and crudely scribbled over. 'Ugly! Don't get near Andrew!' The girls that surrounded the desk behind her snickered, but Drew wouldn't accept this.

His hand had slammed onto his own desk and he had shouted, "What are you doing? You girls have a bad hobby!" His arm was in front of May in a defensive way.

_The popular Drew and the bold and ugly me; pretty soon, Drew will also hate me. I didn't want him to hate me. That's why I started to avoid him._ More memories crowded May's head.

"Eh? Andrew is a childhood friend of that girl?" A shocked girl questioned.

Another explained to her, "It's an infamous story. It's like one of the third year's seven wonders. Right, Andrew?"

The entire time they talked, Drew had an uninterested expression, but after they said that, he looked at May. She caught his gaze and became nervous and even more timid.

Drew scowled and said, "I don't know that weirdo."

May sighed at her memories. _That was the first time I really feel I wanted to change._ _If I was like one of those cute girls around him, then…_ Her encounter with Leaf flashed in her mind. She remembered clearly what Leaf had said, "I'll make you real cute." And then she made up her mind to go back to the Lilycove Department Store.

* * *

><p>She was back at the main entrance, but she still hesitated about going in. Her hand trembled as she reached for the door handle. Her heart beat louder once. Twice.<p>

"Isn't that that Maple girl?" Voices buzzed out. It was like an electric shock to May. Oh, how she had hoped she wouldn't have been seen by her classmates. They laughed at her. They pointed and jeered. "Woah! Seriously, why are you in a place you don't belong? Could it be that you're bothered by what Andrew said before?"The word _weirdo_ rang in her head. "It's too late to be bothered now… You have no association with this place whatsoever!"

May's hand clenched, but she remained silent as they all walked away mocking happily, but cruelly at her.

"Why are you not saying anything?" May turned her head and saw Leaf and Gary looking quite disgusted with what just unfolded.

May tried to speak, but her tongue was tied, "Ah…!"

"Aren't you annoyed that they said that?" Leaf asked.

"…It's the truth anyway," May admitted, head once again bowed low and dejected, "that I'm not the type of person to come here…"

Leaf contemplated this. "Fine then, come with me."

"Eh?" May gasped uncertainly.

"My shop is on the sixth floor." She replied, waiting for Gary to press the elevator button; they went up and the elevator 'dinged'. "And in there, I'll make you have confidence in yourself."

All the accessories and clothing hit May with a 'bam'. _T-this is the shop? _She thought incredulously.

Leaf pulled open a curtain and said, "So, get into this fitting room." She held it open for May graciously.

"…"

"What's wrong? Get in." Leaf asked, tilting her head with a quizzical smile.

May's face was cherry red and she held onto her pack like it was the only thing that connected her with safety. "Ah… I've never worn these types of clothes… And it's not as if I'll look good in it."

"That's alright," Leaf grinned and winked. "If you change your appearance, that shy nature would look cute, too!"

"C…cute?" May hesitated.

Leaf nodded. "A-N-D what I'm going to lecture you on today is…" she paused for the dramatic effect before pointing to May's school uniform, "that no-no way of wearing your uniform! Follow the rules too much!" She began her long lecture. "The sailor uniform is cute, but actually… it's a style that doesn't show the beautiful parts of your body. It hides the waist, makes you look like you have a big butt, and because you have to fold the top part, it makes your thighs expand.

In addition, you wear an even longer than usual skirt, which makes you look like an old woman. Wear clothes that are one size bigger than your normal size! If you're an S, wear M, if you're M-sized, wear L. If you wear it baggy, it's cuter and boys like it more. It makes them want to protect you more!

Show a bit of your fingers to give a delicate appeal. The skirt must be above knee within 12 – 15 centimeters to keep it natural. Wear knee high socks. Also, our little May's glasses are one of the hot items! The moment that a girl removes her glasses is so H-O-T. But… if you do that, it seems like an otaku item, so this is forbidden. Please wear contacts."

May was overwhelmed. "Ye… Yes…"

* * *

><p>Now it was Gary's turn to address her hair. He grabbed May and sat her down on a chair in front of a mirror. Swiftly pulling out a pair of scissors and a comb, he began cutting her hair. "Your hair, too, May, you should cut your bangs. For make up, I have to shape up your eyebrows and make it more natural."<p>

May looked into the mirror and gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Wah… Liar… This is me? This can't be me._

"Um… Um…" May stuttered. She grabbed her hair and Gary and Leaf's attention. "Do I look weird? Like… a weirdo?"

Leaf snickered, but it was well-concealed. "Well… that's something you can decide tomorrow at school."

May walked into class unnoticed, but unfortunately her seat was near the center of the room. A delicate blush appeared on her cheeks when everyone gasped and gawked at her.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Who's that? The Maple girl?"<p>

"Seriously? More like, where's the glasses? The real ugliness?"

"What happened to her? Image change?"

"But, isn't she cute?" A guy said directly next to Drew. "She's pretty my type after she takes off her glasses."

Drew grimaced and looked a bit dispirited. He was also unusually silent.

_This seems like a dream…_ May thought. Every day she went back to the department store, to Leaf's shop and was lectured. She eagerly took notes.

One day, she was approached by some classmates. "That knit shirt, it's from Pretty Hunting, right? It's so cute there, isn't it?"

Other bold guys asked, "May, wanna go for karaoke?"

_I really changed…?_ Her heart beat loudly once again.

In the classroom, another guy approached her. "I like you." May was blushing furiously. "I'll wait for your answer, so think about it."

Unfortunately, Drew was standing directly outside, eavesdropping. The guy left, but Drew walked in. "You're popular now."

May was shocked, but enthusiastic to see him. "Drew…" _Oh no, did he hear that?_

His eyes told the story, but he spoke anyways, "You've changed. You've become cute."

May continued to blush frantically, hearing the thunderous strike of her heart. How long she's waited to hear that from Drew.

His voice turned colder. "But it doesn't suit you." May's eyes widened. "All this make-up and clothes, it's just not you. I like the May before better.

His scowl and words nearly broke May's heart. _He likes the me before, better. Why do you have to say something like that? Because…_

May looked up, her eyebrows were knit together, and her face was scarlet. "Dre…" Heavy, fat tears streamed down her delicate face. "It's because you said… that I'm a weirdo. That's why I… I… I hate you, Drew!"

She fled from the scene. Drew was distressed, shocked and anguished. His face had a look of betrayal. _And after that… the old routines came back._ May had exchanged her flowing hair back to her tight braids. Her uniform followed the regulations perfectly and her glasses fit onto her face again.

"Eh? What? Is May back to her old self?" A passerby whispered.

"That she's ugly after all. She must have acknowledged…"

Drew was in his seat reading a magazine when May walked to her once again corrupted desk. He watched her, but didn't speak. He frowned at the girls mocking her and clutched his magazine forcefully.

* * *

><p>Class was dismissed and May immediately headed home.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" May was met by a very cross Leaf and an equally displeased Gary.

Today, Leaf's hair was in a chignon and strands of hair enclosed her face. Her stylish jacket was unbuttoned, which only showed her pearls and striped long-sleeve shirt. Gary had casually thrown his jacket over his shoulder, only holding on it with a couple fingers. His grey sweater was buttoned and matched his wool hat.

May looked at them in surprise, but Leaf was the first to speak. "I thought you haven't been coming to the shop, but why are you back to the way before?"

May tilted her head downwards and said in a low voice, "Even if I become cute… there was no meaning to it. To Drew, I'll always look ugly no matter what I do."

"That's not true." Leaf quickly answered. She rose her voice a little, "You were just too focused on change that you forgot your first and main goal."

May's eyes widened, but she said nothing in her own defense. _I like the May before_. Drew's words echoed in her mind.

"Why did you want to change, May?"

_Like before, I wanted to be by Drew's side._

May's eyes snapped shut as soon as she felt the tears. "I want to become as cheerful as before…" Unfortunately the tears still gushed down.

Gary smiled and reassured, "I guess you have to relearn your lesson. Follow us. We'll make you a cheerful looking girl."

When they were done with her, May was decked out in a ruffled miniskirt and a crimson tank top. A heart-shaped necklace dangled on her neck; her makeup was natural and her bangs were poofed and clipped on the top of her head while the rest of her hair framed her face and hung loose.

And then Leaf explained her clothing, "Clothes are one of the items that have the power to tell others what your characters are. For girls, it can be: cheerful, well-liked, natural, or daring."

Gary explained her hair, "For your hair too, it makes you look cheerful with your bangs up, right? Your eyes seem to look up instantly, too."

Leaf looked at her proudly. "But, this just gives you an opportunity. After this, it's up to you."

_What had to be changed was my inner nature._

May thanked Leaf and Gary and hurriedly made her way home. It took awhile, and it was getting late, but May had to speak to Drew that night.

* * *

><p>Standing outside the gate of his home, she rang the bell and called out, "Drew…!"<p>

He came out quickly, quite surprised, "May…?"

May blushed, not knowing how to put her thoughts and emotions into words. But when she decided to verbalize, her voice was loud and clear, but shaky, "Um… I thought I should apologize for what I said before…" She paused at looked down, but met his face again. "What I said wasn't my true feelings. Actually, I… I always… I've always liked you, Drew." The very disagreeable tears dripped started to form again. "That's why: please don't hate me."

Drew's eyes widened, but he looked quite relieved and overjoyed. "Why would I hate you?" He pulled her into a tight embrace and spoke directly next to her ear, "Why can't you notice after you've been around me for 14 years? That I like you…" He started blushing, quite glad she couldn't see his face. "Of course I don't think you're a weirdo… Ever since when we were little, we spent time together. We spent countless days and nights traveling and training our Pokemon. Then you suddenly came to avoid me when we start school. When I tried talking to you, you ignored me. I was hurt, too. And you suddenly became cute. Then other guys started confessing. It pissed me off!"

He let go of their embrace. He promptly took out her bobby pin that held her bangs and scrambled her hair.

"Dr-Drew?" May asked, bewildered.

Then Drew tucked a brilliant red rose behind her ear. He cupped her face with his hands and brought her close to his own face. "Becoming cute is forbidden!" His face was dead-serious, but then it brightened into a lovable smile. "Unless it's only in front of me!"

He brought her closer until their lips met. Then they shared that sweet, sweet kiss that they've both waited so long for.

They separated and Drew looked May in her brilliant blue eyes, "Travel with me again?"

May smiled and hugged him. "Who else?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awww, who enjoyed that? <em>**_Cricket... Cricket...** Well, if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't, please tell me in a review!**_


End file.
